School Sucks! (Pikapikamon strikes back)
by Shadowknite
Summary: It's the first day of school, and a certain evil digimon has returned to get payback on the "Goggle Boy". But can he survive the evils and dangers of Odaiba High? Takari and Kenyako. Third story of the Pikapikamon saga. R/R please!


School Sucks! (Pikapikamon strikes back)  
  
Authors note: I dont own Digimon or Pokemon, so please dont sue. This is the third installment of my fics, "Now, That Was Scary!(Pikapikamon's story)" and "Hot Cocoa Can Be Painful(Pikapikamon's revenge). It has Takari and Kenyako. Oh, and I am not a pokemon hater, I really like the game and the cartoon, so pokemon lovers, please dont flame. Well, Enjoy the fic.  
  
********************************************************  
  
It's been a whole month since christmas and school was starting up again for the digidestined. The others were really excited to start school again, except Davis. Scene: In Davis's room. Davis just got up for school and started brushing his teeth. He walked into his room and saw Demiveemon still snoozing. He then turned on his T.V. He started changing channels until he got to "Kids WB". He then saw Pokemon: The Johto Journeys begin. Demiveemon then woke up and jumped at the T.V. "Yay, Pokey mon's on, Pokey mon's on!!" shouted the tiny blue digimon. Davis then looked at his shelf. "Hey, my Pikachu doll that I got from Santa Clause last christmas is gone!" shouted Davis. Demiveemon ignored him and kept on watching Pokemon. Davis then looked out his open window. "Maybe someone came in through my window last night while I was asleep and stole it!" thought Davis. Suddenly, Jun came in. "Hey Doofus, your friend Ken is here!" said Jun. Davis looked at the time. "What, I'm late for school!!" shouted Davis. He then hurried and got dressed and ran out the door with Ken.   
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the block, in an dark alley. "Ha Ha, now that I have escaped from the "Goggle boy", I, Pikapikamon, will finally get rid of the digidestined, once and for all!!" shouted the evil yellow pikachu-looking creature. "Now how do I do it? Hot cocoa did'nt work, the Myotismon and Angewomon Hu-mon's did'nt work, I need a new plan!" growled the evil digimon. Suddenly he heard two familiar voices. He then hid behind a trash can. He then saw Ken and Davis walking off to school. "Huh, the digimon emporer and Goggle boy!" shouted Pikapikamon. "I wonder were they're heading to?" Davis and Ken were looking at their new school schedules. "Hey, check it out, I got you in my P.E class!" said Davis looking at Ken's schedule. "Great, we can both be on the same soccer team!" said Ken. The two then made it to their school. Little did they know, that they were being followed by you know who. The two boys then met up with Yolei, TK, Kari, and Cody. "Hey guys, how's it going?" said Cody. The group then started looking at each others schedules. Pikapikamon then jumped onto the tree that they were standing under and looked at them. "Hey, thats the witch, and the pooh bear, and the two Hu-mon's that got burned by Me, I mean, Goggle boy!?!" thought Pikapikamon. "there all together, now I can finally get rid of them" The school bell rang. "Well, we better get to class, dont wanna be late on the first day" said Kari. The group then started walking to their 1st period class. "Class, whats a class?" thought Pikapikamon. He then followed Davis to his classroom.  
  
In the classroom, Davis took a seat near Kari. Kari was in his first period class which was pre-algebra. "Hey Kari, I did'nt know that I had you in my math class" laughed Davis. "Me either" said Kari. Pikapikamon then entered the class and hid under the teacher's desk. Davis then looked around and noticed that TK was not in the class. "Yes, TB's not in this class, that means that its just me and kari for one quiet hour" thought Davis. Before he could say anything, the teacher entered the room. "Alright class, My name is Mr. Grouchman(Sorry, I could'nt think of any name for a japanese math teacher) and lets start with a quiz" said the teacher. Davis growled. "Dammit, Now I cant talk to Kari, School sucks!" grumbled Davis. Mr. Grouchman then gave the class a quiz. Soon, Davis finished the quiz and turned it in. He then was about to speak to Kari but then the bell rang. Kari then turned in her quiz and grabbed her backback and left. Davis was about to chase her but then he saw her walk to TK. "Dammit, TE beat me to the punch!" growled Davis. He then walked off to his next class. Meanwhile, under Mr. Grouchman's desk slept Pikapikamon. The class was too boring so he fell asleep.  
  
After three hours of school, the lunch bell then rang. Pikapikamon then woke up. "Huh, where am I?" he thought. He then looked around the room. "Goggle boy and the Angewomon Hu-mon are gone!" He then ran out the door. He hid behind a few kids in the hallway, then he jumped and hid inside a girls backpack. The girl then walked to the cafeteria. Pikapikamon then jumped out of the girl's backpack and hid under a bench. "Hmmm, this place smells funny" thought Pikapikamon. He then heard two similar voices. "Hee hee, Kenny your so funny" giggled the feminine voice. "I know I am, Empress" said the masculine voice. Pikapikamon then saw Ken and Yolei take a seat on the bench. "Great, the digimon emporer and the witch are here" thought Pikapikamon. Suddenly Cody, TK, Kari, and Davis came and sat down on the bench. "Dammit, now the other digi-do do's are here!" growled Pikapikamon. The group then started talking about their classes and stuff. Davis then started to try to play footsies with Kari. He then started to move his leg torwards hers but then I hit something fuzzy. Davis then started to giggle because Pikapikamon's fur felt ticklish. "Ha Ha, Kari your legs are so furry that your tickling me" laughed Davis. Kari then looked at him. "What, I just shaved my legs yesterday!" growled Kari. Davis then stopped laughing. "If it's not you then who is it?" thought Davis. Pikapikamon then grabbed Davis's foot and pushed it on Yolei's leg. This made Yolei squeal. He then jumped into Cody's handbag. Davis then looked under the bench and saw his foot touching Yolei's leg. Yolei stared at him. "So, you have the hairy legs, Yolei" said Davis. Yolei then grabbed him by the collar and slammed him on the table. "YOU PERVERT!! NO ONE CAN TOUCH MY LEGS BUT MY KENNY BOY!!" shouted Yolei. Ken then started to blush. Yolei then started to slam him again. Everybody in the cafeteria then crowded around and watched Davis getting pounded by a girl. Davis then pushed Yolei off of him. "I did'nt do it!" shouted Davis. Ken then picked Yolei off the ground. "YOU LIER, JUST LIKE YOU LIED ABOUT THE PIKACHU WHO THREW THE PUNCH BOWL ON TK AND KARI!!" shouted Yolei.  
  
Davis then thought about the evil Pikapikamon. "That rat, I never did find him after he ran away into the woods" thought Davis. Yolei then got on top of the bench. "DIE YOU PERVERT!!" shouted Yolei jumping at Davis. Davis then made a run for it. Yolei, Ken, TK and Kari then started chasing him. Cody just looked at them run around the cafeteria. "DIE DAISUKE!!" shouted Yolei. "Yolei, I did'nt mean to, I ...." Davis's voice trailled off. He then heard a familiar evil laughter. He then turned around to see Pikapikamon laugh and run out off the cafeteria. "PIKACHU!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" shouted Davis. He then went after Pikapikamon. Pikapikamon ran through the hallway jumping over books and other kids. Davis was second. Yolei was coming fast, and the other three were right on her tail. Pikapikamon ran and ran then ran into the girls bathroom. Davis did'nt see the girls sign on it. He entered. Yolei, Ken, TK, and Kari then ran passed the bathroom. Pikapikamon hid in the trash. Davis looked in every toilet room, then he looked in the sink. "Were are you Pikachu, you ruined my life, first you made Kari and TK hate me, now Yolei and Ken, I swear that I'll kill you if its the last thing I do!" shouted Davis. He then heard something. Pikapikamon opened the door. "I'll do more then ruin your life, I'll kill your digidestined friends, then your pathetic digimon, then I will rule the digital world as the newest Dark Master!!" shouted Pikapikamon. He then left the bathroom. "PIKACHU!!" shouted Davis. He then ran out of the bathroom. He looked around but Pikapikamon was gone. "NOOO, PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!" shouted Davis. "Look, there he is!!" shouted Yolei from a corner. "Eeepp" said Davis. He then ran off.   
  
Meanwhile, hiding in a locker. "Hee hee, thats one point for Pika and zippo for goggle boy!" laughed Pikapikamon. He then tryed to open the locker. "Huh, stupid door!" growled Pikapikamon. He tryed to open the door again. He then shouted for help. Finally, someone opened the door. "Whew you saved me!" said Pikapikamon. He then looked to see a group of boys with shirts that have a picture of Pikachu, jigglypuff and clefairy lying dead in a pool of blood. "Hey boss, aint that a pikachu?" said a boy. The big fat boy who was the leader of the gang growled. "Me hate Pokemon" growled the big fat leader. Pikapikamon then looked at his shirt again. "The poke-haters club, All pokemon must die!!" was writen on the shirt. "Eeepp" said Pikapikamon. The cult of anti-pokemonists then grabbed the little digimon and walked outside. "POKEMON SUCKS, DIGIMON RULEZ, POKEMON SUCKS, DIGIMON RULEZ!!" shouted the group. "But I'm a digimon! not a Pokey mon!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" shouted Pikapikamon. Davis watched as they strapped the digimon on a firecracker rocket. He then walked up to the rocket. "Goggle boy, please help me!!" cryed Pikapikamon. Davis gave an evil look. He then took off his shirt to reveal a tattoo that says Pokemon sucks, Digimon rulez. "Hey, Pikachu now its personal". Davis then pulled out a match and lite the rocket. "Hey no, Im a digimon, not a pokey mon!!" shouted Pikapikamon. Then the rocket shot up into the air. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" screamed the digimon as it flew into the air. Then the rocket exploded in the sky. "Looks like team Pikachu's blasting off again" giggled Davis.   
  
"Your were right" said a voice. Davis then turned around and saw Yolei, Ken, TK, Kari, and Cody looking at the sky. "You were right all along" said Kari. The group then walked up to Davis. "Were so sorry, Davis" said Yolei. Davis looked at them. "Please forgive us" said TK. Davis then smiled. "Only If Kari goes on a date with me" giggled Davis. Everybody then tripped. "NO WAY, Besides, I'm dating Takeru" said Kari. "What!!" shouted Davis. He then fell onto the floor. Everybody then started to laugh. Meanwhile, In a field in the country, not very far from Odaiba. A very black and crispy creature got up. "I'll get you Digidestined, especially you, Goggle Boy!!!!!" Growled the barbecued Pikachu-looking creature. "SOMEDAY, I'LL GET MY REVENGE!!!"   
  
*The End*  
  
Ha Ha, looks like Pikapikamon still has'nt had enough. I'll get on the final story to conclude the Pikapikamon saga. Well, I hoped you enjoyed the fic. Dont forget to R/R. Thank you!. Bye Bye!! 


End file.
